


December Day 5

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	December Day 5

You were in charge of getting new stockings this year since somebody (*cough, cough*…Tom) accidentally dropped them into the fire last year. Your husband has many talents, but taking stockings down is apparently not one of them. At least there wasn’t anything in them at the time. You had been on the hunt for new stockings, and you had a surprise for your husband. You found out a few days ago that you are pregnant, so you are going to use the stockings as a way to tell him.

You ended up getting stockings that had the ugly Christmas sweater pattern and you had them embroidered with “Mommy” and “Daddy”. Then you got a mini version of the stockings, but one that had a picture slot in it. You had it embroidered with “Baby” and you put your sonogram picture in the slot. You just hoped that he actually noticed.

You both put up Christmas decorations last week and that is when you remembered you didn’t have stockings for this year. He had been busy this week though, so you weren’t sure if he would realize they are there.

You were wrong though.

You were in the kitchen making dinner when he walked into the house. He came and gave you a kiss and then went to get more comfortable.

About five minutes later you hear him call “Love, what is this?” so you go into the living room.

You smiled at him. “That is our stockings. Like I told you I was going to get.”

“But…this says Baby and the picture…. Darling, are we going to have a baby?”

You are practically beaming now. “Yes, Tom. We are.”

He looked like he was about to start crying. “You’re pregnant. You’re pregnant. Oh my. This is wonderful. You have made me so happy! I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, honey.”

He wrapped you up in a bear hug and then leaned in for a kiss.

“Does this mean you like the stockings, Tom?”

“Of course I do!! Can we tell our parents at Christmas?”

“Sure we can! I’m sure that this is what they even asked Santa for.” You laugh as you say this. They have been begging for grandkids since you and Tom had gotten married two years ago.

“This is going to be the best Christmas I’ve ever had, darling.”

“Just wait until next year. You’ll be a daddy then.”

He gave you a goofy smile and it was the most adorable thing you had even seen. You are so glad that he noticed the stockings and you can’t wait for your stomach to grow bigger with his child.


End file.
